


Enfermé dans un rôle

by ElodieTheFangirl, TheFlirtMeister



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Thor 3 Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/pseuds/TheFlirtMeister
Summary: « Tu préfères Hulk à moi ? » demande Bruce, les yeux brillants.« Bien sûr. » répond Valkyrie, ce qui fait rire Bruce.Spoilers pour Thor : Ragnarok.





	Enfermé dans un rôle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Typecast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639381) by [TheFlirtMeister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/pseuds/TheFlirtMeister). 



Le compartiment de Valkyrie sur le vaisseau est lumineux, clair et simple. Il y a un lit d'un côté de la chambre, un bassin pour se laver, une armoire pour ses affaires, et une cloison qu'elle peut tirer pour avoir plus d'intimité.

 

Elle déteste ça. Tout est trop propre, pas d'entaille dans le mur où Valkyrie aurait marqué sa croissance, pas de fissure dans le sol où elle aurait laissé tomber quelque chose. Il n'y avait aucun fouillis, aucune personnalisation, rien qui n'indiquerai que la pièce lui appartient. Ce n'est pas chez elle. Juste l'endroit où elle vit.

 

« Et bien je trouve que c'est une bonne chambre. » dit Thor quand elle se plaint. Il se tient au milieu de la pièce, les mains sur les hanches. Son cache-oeil brille alors qu'il regarde dans la pièce, et Valkyrie ne peut en détacher son regard.

 

« Je la déteste. » se plaint Valkyrie, et il se tourne vers elle. « Elle craint. »

 

« Je suis désolé. »

 

« Tu as raison de l'être. » dit Valkyrie, et Thor tend sa main pour la poser sur son épaule.

 

« Je ne peux rien y faire. » ajoute-t-il doucement, « J'aimerai pouvoir t'aider. »

 

« Je sais. » répond-elle en s'appuyant contre lui. « Je sais. »

 

Bruce vient la voir un soir, apparaissant à la porte avec un bouquet de fleurs. Il a l'ait mal à l'aise et gêné, portant une chemise Asgardienne qui ne le met pas en valeur. Valkyrie l'accueille avec une poignée de main écrasante avant de prendre les fleurs.

 

« Ooh ! » s'écrit-elle joyeusement, « Je peux les manger ? »

 

« Euh, je ne pense pas. » répond-il, et Valkyrie prend quand même une bouchée. « Ha, d'accord. »

 

Valkyrie mâche les pétales cireuses et les avale. « Nope, ça ne se mange pas. » dit-elle, « Laisse moi trouver un vase. »

 

Bruce la suit dans sa chambre, fermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui. Il ne sait pas quoi faire avec ses mains, les fourrant dans ses poches, les retirant puis lissant sa chemise.

 

Valkyrie ne trouve pas de vase, alors elle remplit une bouteille d'alcool vide avec de l'eau pour y coincer les fleurs. Elle les expose fièrement sur le comptoir, et triture les fleurs jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient parfaites.

 

« Voilà. » dit-elle, « Parfait. »

 

« Elles sont jolies là. » déclare Bruce en prenant une place sur le canapé. « Ils ont commencé à faire pousser des fruits et des légumes de l'autre côté du vaisseau. C'est comme un petit coin d’Éden. »

 

« Comme c'est mignon. » lance Valkyrie. «  Tu veux un whisky avec des glaçons ? »

 

« Je ne bois pas, » refuse Bruce en levant une main, « Je ne veux pas laisser sortir l'autre. »

 

« Tu ne bois pas ? » répète Valkyrie, incrédule. « C'est si dangereux que ça de laisser sortir l'autre ?

 

Bruce cligne des yeux face à sa question. Valkyrie avait décidé qu'il a des yeux doux. Ils ont des rides sur les coins, à cause de l'âge ou d'un excès de rires. Ses yeux en ont vu, et Valkyrie apprécie ça.

 

« C'est une force de la nature destructrice. » confirme Bruce. « Il ne faut pas le laisser sortir trop souvent. »

 

« Hum. Et bien je l'aime bien. Et je le connais depuis plus longtemps que je te connais toi. »

 

« Tu préfères Hulk à moi ? » demande Bruce, les yeux brillants.

 

« Bien sûr. » répond Valkyrie, ce qui fait rire Bruce.

 

« Tu me rappelles quelqu'un. Une vieille amie. »

 

« Ha ? » Valkyrie saute sur le comptoir, balançant ses jambes d'avant en arrière. « Dis moi en plus ? »

 

« C'était une espionne Russe, un assassin incroyable. Je pense que je l'aimais. »

 

Valkyrie baisse les yeux, regarde les tâches de sang qui sont toujours sur ses vêtements, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elle les lave. « Banner, je pense que tu as un type de femme. »

 

Bruce rit, mais c'est un rire triste. « Je suppose. L'autre l'aimait bien aussi. »

 

« L'autre m'aime bien. Il pense que je suis géniale. »

 

« Tu es géniale. » lui dit Bruce, et Valkyrie pose une main sur sa poitrine.

 

« Oh Banner, je crois bien que je t'aime. »

 

« Ferme la. » prononce-t-il, et il se relaxe sur le canapé, ses poings se relâchant contre ses jambes. « Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? »

 

Valkyrie regarde son parfait petit appartement, avec ses sols brillants et ses murs et ses lumière blanches.

 

« Et bien, » commence-t-elle avec un sourire sur son visage, « Ça te dirait de ruiner cette pièce ? »

 

Bruce, tout à son honneur, résiste seulement une minute.

 


End file.
